


Taint

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Feels, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Renado and Telma have a conversation following Ilia's arrival in Kakariko.
Kudos: 3





	Taint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Twilight Princess' nor am I profiting from this.

“I remember her chasing her father's Cucoo through the garden. Ilia always loved them and somehow it managed to tolerate her game. Did she have any reaction to Link's horse?”

“Poor thing can't even recall her name. I would escort everyone home was our kingdom a better place. Do you know those noble knights ran away because the road here was dangerous? You can't expect them to protect anyone from harm.” 

“I no longer recognize our kingdom. Luda wakes panicked and screaming for her mother while Barnes overstocks his supplies. Everything's become tainted and poisoned.”

“Are you managing?” 

“I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bookmarking/commenting/kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
